


Не уходи смиренно

by evansforgotten



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К концу восемнадцатого века он снова начинает использовать свое имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не уходи смиренно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalfye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/gifts).
  * A translation of [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133349) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Do not go gentle - название фика перекликается со стиховторением "Do not go gentle into that good night" Дилана Томаса 

К концу восемнадцатого века он снова начинает использовать свое имя. 

Испанская Инквизиция длится еще несколько десятилетий, но в действительности это мало кого волнует. Не на фоне мировой войны, Американской Независимости и Французской Революции. Аутодафе́* уступает место гильотине, пока Европа, словно старик, содрогается от кризиса среднего возраста, а Новый Свет впервые истерично топает ногами, как и любой ребенок, осознавший собственную власть.

Годы спустя он подберет новое издание книги по истории и прочитает о благородном, решительном и великолепном стремлении к независимости, подкрепленном лозунгами «свобода, равенство и братство»; он спросит себя, единственный ли он, кто помнит страшную правду: запах крови и гниющих тел на улицах Парижа, вонь беспомощности и равнодушия в залах Вестминстера, крики женщин, которых однажды назовут коренными американками, но сейчас удостоенных лишь прозвищ, которые он не потрудился бы и повторить, так как не хотел, чтобы с ним обращались подобным образом.

Он отбросит книгу с отвращением, как и много раз до этого. Выйдет на улицу, и окинет взглядом небо, землю под ногами, верхушки деревьев и ветер, и закричит на языке, который давно никто не понимает, и спросит, когда же, наконец, наступит время.

Никто не ответит.

Он и не ждет ответа, и это, пожалуй, самая сложная часть.

— Проснись, — прошепчет он, умоляя и проклиная себя за это. — Проснись, пожалуйста. Разве ты не видишь, что нужен мне?

Но он знает, что так лучше, и эгоистичный момент отчаяния пройдет, как и всегда.

Он поднимет свою трость (посохи вышли из моды много веков назад) и свою сумку, если она есть, и продолжит идти — все дальше и дальше.

Ему было приказано не меняться, но никто не говорил, что нельзя сбегать.

_*Аутодафе — (исп. и португ. auto de fe, буквально акт веры) торжественное оглашение приговора суда инквизиции в Испании, Португалии, а также само исполнение приговора (обычно публичное сожжение осужденных)._

***

Впервые он узнает о «Старых Душах» в Китае.

Обучение в крошечной аптеке заставляет его тосковать по столь многим вещам из прошлого, но преклоненного возраста хозяин напоминает ему вовсе не Гаюса, а Киллгарру. Должно быть это связано с выражением его морщинистого лица — что-то вроде «Я лгу сквозь зубы, а ты идиот».

— Старые души принадлежали старым богам. Но те боги давно мертвы, а новые не имеют никакой власти над старыми душами.

Ступка скользит в его руках, вымучивая скрежещущий звук из китайской чаши, в которой он растирает корни женьшеня. Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы застать старика, пристально наблюдающего за ним, проникающего взглядом прямо сквозь шестнадцатилетнее тело и вечно печальные глаза. 

— Кому они принадлежат тогда?

Учитель пожимает плечами.

— Никому. Они вернутся, когда они действительно будут принадлежать самим себе.

Он склоняет голову и возвращается к своей работе, не обращая внимания на испытывающий взгляд старика и мерцающую предательскую дрожь надежды в своей груди.

***

На рубеже веков он впервые возвращается обратно, спустя тридцать лет после падения Камелота. Бывшее сердце Туманного Альбиона теперь ничейная земля, неестественно быстро заросшая лесами; каменные своды и флагштоки Камелота погрузились в землю, и не осталось ничего, кроме эха.

Но выше, в горах, там, где бушует северный ветер, умирает Великий Дракон.

— Я соврал тебе, юный чародей. — Его голос все еще мощный, но совсем не похож на прежний, от звучания которого содрогались стены. Его золотые глаза открыты, но не видят.

Его голос звучит печально, печальнее, чем когда-либо за тысячи лет его существования, но маг не обращает на это внимание.

Он прижимает руку к безжизненному крылу, проводит по высохшим и окаменелым чешуйкам, он больше не чувствует тепла, исходившего от когда-то могучего тела.

— Это неважно, — говорит он, и Килгарра плачет.

***

Ланселот стал первым.

Париж (опять), захудалая таверна, и человек, готовый дать укрытие раненым, которого не волнует, какого цвета их форма. Его зовут Уильям. Он все еще (снова?) слишком похож на солдата, чтобы сойти за врача или хозяина таверны.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и нашлось место улыбке, но не узнаванию.

— Ланселот, — зовет он, но тот лишь хмурится в замешательстве и качает головой.

Он проводит в таверне ночь, смакуя дешевое кислое вино и наблюдая, отказываясь сдаваться. Когда он наконец поднимается, то запинается о стул и почти падает на грязный пол, но его ловят надежные руки, так хорошо ему знакомые.

Он прикасается к нему и зовет по имени снова.

Сочетание прикосновения и имени помогают, как он понимает позже. Взор Ланселота на мгновение затуманивается: он моргает, пошатываясь, вместе с осознанием своего прошлого и истинного «я». Он устало поднимает взгляд, и глаза распахиваются от удивления.

— Мерлин?

Мерлин кивает, его сердце бешено колотится, а в коленях чувствуется слабость, хотя он и принял свой истинный облик, перестав стареть прежде, чем ему исполнилось тридцать лет, как и…

Он качает головой и улыбается: 

— С возвращением.

Ланселот стискивает его в объятиях и еще долго не отпускает. 

***

Они покидают изнуряющую жару города и направляются к морю. Они не спят так долго, насколько хватает сил, а когда все же проваливаются в сон, то тратят на него как можно меньше времени. Они разговаривают. Вернее, Ланселот задает вопросы, и Мерлин рассказывает о событиях, о которых молчал уже больше тысячи лет.

Он с легкостью может вспомнить любую деталь.

— Ты так и не вернулся, — заключает Ланселот, хотя Мерлин никогда не говорил ему об этом.

Он не обвиняет, но Мерлин по-прежнему болезненно морщится, несмотря на то, что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться с собственным чувством вины и осознать бессмысленность своего возвращения. Он лишь продлил бы этим агонию. Он мог быть умом, возможно, даже силой Камелота, но Артур был сердцем и душой. Он не мог существовать без него.

Его совесть была чиста, но слова прощания, которые он так и не смог произнести, и вина перед Гвен тяготили его. Он не мог встретиться с ней. Не мог вынести ее прощения. Он всегда знал, что проиграл, знал и то, что Киллгарра соврал. Каждый из них потерял Артура из-за него.

— Гвен справилась хорошо, — делится он, подставляя лицо ветру. — Камелот встретил свой золотой век вместе с ней в конце концов.

— Но не продлился долго, — Ланселот утверждает, а не задает вопрос.

— Он и не мог. Но у них было четырнадцать лет.

Ланселот прикрывает глаза на мгновение.

— Как она? — спрашивает он после паузы. — Если ты знаешь. Если слышал?

— Она сняла запрет на магию, — Мерлин улыбается. — Пригласила друидов обратно. Она была великой королевой.

— Мерлин…

— Она вышла замуж за Леона.

Ланселот моргнул.

— Леона?

— Она не хотела, — Мерлин вздыхает. — Не хотела выходить замуж. Спустя несколько лет правления совет начал давить на нее. Стабильному королевству нужен был наследник. Она сопротивлялась так долго, как только могла, но было тяжело. Гаюс умер. Персиваль… с трудом мирился со смертью Гвейна. Он поклялся выследить всех саксов до последнего и ушел. Он не вернулся. У Гвен никого не осталось. Совет давил на нее, чтобы она заключила политический альянс, но она отказалась. Она и Леон были близки с детства. Думаю, потеря Артура еще больше их сблизила.

Ланселот посмотрел на него.

— Леон... всегда любил Артура, даже сильнее, чем положено рыцарю любить своего короля.

Мерлин спокойно встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Я знаю. Многие из вас так относились к нему. Поверь мне, он любил тебя так же сильно.

— Мерлин…

— Не нужно, — Мерлин сбрасывает руку друга со своего плеча. — Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, но я не хочу говорить об этом.

***

— Я соврал тебе, юный чародей. Артур не умер. Авалон исцелил его раны, теперь он спит. Ты мог разбудить его, он бы последовал за тобой, но это в прошлом. Тебе запрещено приближаться к Авалону — такова плата за жизнь Артура.

— Ваши судьбы больше не переплетены. Он по-прежнему обладает своей собственной и всегда будет.

— Ты свободен.

***

— Вот. Ты замерз.

Мерлин принимает бутылку из рук Ланселота и послушно делает глоток. Он никогда не привыкнет ко вкусу коньяка, но тепло быстро окутывает каждую частику его тела. 

— Спасибо.

Он наклоняет голову.

— Что? Что-то на моем лице?

— Мерлин… — Ланселот слегка хрипит. Ему пришлось прокашляться прежде, чем продолжить. — Как ты...?

— Выжил? — Мерлин пожимает плечами. — Я не могу умереть. Поверь мне, я пытался. Думаю, теперь и ты не сможешь.

— Не сошел с ума, — Ланселот мягко выдыхает.

— Оу, — Мерлин широко улыбается. — Я знал, что что-то упускаю.

***

Он атаковал ворота Авалона всеми доступными ему магическими силами.

Он наслал три землетрясения, пять цунами, несколько десятков ураганов, и даже несколько астероидов поменяли свое направление.

***

— Планета все еще крутится, — говорит Ланселот преданно, хотя его голос дрожит.

Мерлин закрывает глаза.

— У меня был выбор в конце концов, и ты даже не представляешь, как близко я был к тому, чтобы…

— Это нормально, Мерлин. Мы все были в безопасности, благодаря тебе, хотя это не твоя обязанность.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Его улыбку можно даже услышать.

— Потому что ты совсем не изменился, Мерлин. И видимо существование мира зависит от твоего неумения быть эгоистом.

Мерлин скидывает его с кровати за эти слова.

Ланселот смеется.

***

— Итак, как именно это работает? — спрашивает Гвейн, пока Мерлин помогает ему подняться на ноги.

Самый разгар «Блица»*, Лондон дрожит от ударов, и небо вспыхивает огнем.

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда, — бормочет Мерлин и тянет Гвейна за руку. — Шевелись!

— Смогу ли я вернутся к своей прежней жизни? Я имею в виду, текущей? — пытается перекричать сирены Гвейн. — Черт возьми, Мерлин, ты можешь остановиться хоть на секунду?

Но Мерлин не может остановиться, чувствуя приближение бомбы, которую Гвейн не может услышать; магия Мерлина кипит внутри него, предупреждая.

— Держись! — отдает приказ Мерлин, прикрывая Гвейна собой и утягивая обоих сквозь пространство.

Их выбрасывает прямо по середине поля, и они скатываются вниз, по-прежнему цепляясь друг за друга, пока сила заклинания не ослабевает. Мерлин протяжно стонет. Гвейн садится, сплевывая грязь. Они едва слышат, как вдали продолжается нападение.

— Вот ж бля, — бормочет Гвейн, всматриваясь за горизонт. — У тебя действительно есть магия. Я подозревал что-то такое иногда.

Он легонько пинает Мерлина в живот.

— В этом времени меня зовут Джо. Можешь себе представить жизнь кого-нибудь с таким именем?

Мерлин улыбается, и его контроль слабеет. Он чувствует, как глаза заливает золотом.

— Вот дерьмо, — шипит Гвейн. — Дерьмо, Мерлин…

— Мне жаль, что ты умер вот так, — шепчет Мерлин. — Мне жаль, что все это было напрасно.

— Заткнись, — приказывает Гвейн и хватает Мерлина за горло. — Заткнись, ты…ты…

Мерлин не сопротивляется, чувствуя, как воздух покидает легкие, и думает, может быть, сейчас, может быть, может быть… Но Гвейн притягивает его к груди, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Мерлина, и бормочет то, что Мерлин и не думал услышать.

Момент собственной трусости отступает, и Мерлин смущается, представляя укоризненное лицо Ланселота.

_*«Блиц» (англ. The Blitz; в некоторых источниках также встречаются названия «Лондонский блиц» и «Большой блиц») — бомбардировка Великобритании нацистской Германией в период с 7 сентября 1940 года по 10 мая 1941, часть Битвы за Британию._

***

— Что мне теперь делать? — спрашивает Гвейн много часов спустя.

Они идут по проселочной дороге уже какое-то время, им предлагают молока (один раз), но никто не предлагает подвезти.

— Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, — говорит Мерлин, пиная камушек носком своего потрепанного ботинка. — Ты теперь принадлежишь самому себе. Уверен, ты просто умираешь от желания снова вернуться на защиту родины…

Гвейн смеется.

— Учитывая нынешнюю географию, я, похоже, ирландец.

Мерлин фыркает. 

— Подходит.

— Что насчет остальных?

Мерлин пожимает плечами. 

— Ланселот работает врачом во Франции.

— Опять? 

— Снова. Он путешествовал со мной. Сейчас мы поддерживаем друг с другом связь, но не проводим все время рядом. Он известен как Ланс дю Лак*. Его по-прежнему подкалывают из-за этого, но они даже не представляют, не правда ли? — качает головой Мерлин. — Персиваль с ним. Он большая шишка в сопротивлении.

— А ты?

Мерлин хмурится, глядя на небо.

— Я могу сбить самолет или два, спасти ребенка из огня, но я не могу остановить войну. Или вернее, я могу, но… — он замолкает с отвращением.

Гвейн смотрит на него проницательно. 

— Но если ты остановишь войну, то изменишь ход истории, и есть шанс, что Артур никогда не вернется.

Плечи Мерлина опускаются.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько тяжело просыпаться каждый день и, оглядываясь по сторонам, спрашивать себя, имею ли я право бездействовать… 

— Ты не бездействуешь, — Гвейн кладет руку ему на плечо. — Если бы ты не работал в госпитале, то не нашел бы меня.

— Я работаю _врачом_ , — выплевывает Мерлин гневно. — Я мог бы…

— Что? Охранять всех и каждого? Убить Гитлера? Мерлин, это…

— Далеко не предел моих сил, — устало перебивает Мерлин. — Я могу. Но я не могу. 

Он потирает лоб, спотыкаясь, словно старик.

— Знаешь, тогда в Камелоте, все, чего я хотел — освободиться от своей судьбы. И когда это произошло, мир перестал принадлежать мне. Но он все еще принадлежит Артуру. И я должен хранить его для него. Так и должно быть.

— И для всех остальных. А как насчет тебя?

Мерлин смеется, и смех отдает горечью.

—Я думаю, они забыли обо мне, — говорит Мерлин, не прерывая зрительный контакт с Гвейном. — Все, кому я когда-либо был нужен, ушли. Драконы, друиды и ведьмы. Возможно, феи еще здесь, но, опять же, я немного не в себе, так что хрен их знает.

— Мерлин…

— Я больше не нужен! — кричит Мерлин. — Я не нужен, но я все еще здесь! Знаешь, какого это? Год за годом, век за гребанным веком? Я до сих пор здесь, а он по-прежнему нет.

Гвейн позволяет ему кричать до хрипоты. И Мерлин слишком устал, чтобы чувствовать себя  
смущенным.

*Lancelot du Lac – Ланселот Озерный

***

60-е лучше. Мерлину нравится The Beatles, и травку найти проще, чем когда-либо. Он даже не удивляется, когда находит приторговывающего Гаюса.

— Ты не мог найти меня, когда мне было двадцать два? — ворчит Гаюс, они закуривают на заднем дворе его коттеджа.

Мерлин косится на подвижного пятьдесят с небольшим лет человека, таким молодым он его прежде никогда не видел.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Ответом ему служит осуждающе вздёрнутая бровь.

— Чем занимаешь? — спрашивает Гаюс, изучая его через фиолетовые очки в форме сердечек.

— Занимаюсь исследованиями в Кембридже, — пожимает плечами Мерлин. — Ледники тают. Кто-то же должен об этом позаботиться.

Гаюс пристально смотрит на него, и Мерлин качает головой.

— Не таким образом.

Его старый наставник вздыхает.

— Я думал, ты будешь доктором.

Мерлин запрокидывает голову и смеется. 

— О, Гаюс. Так много раз, — он снова качает головой. — Но я всегда жульничал, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь начинал подозревать, начинались расследования моих прекрасных результатов. И тогда приходилось смываться. Ты даже не представляешь, как часто меня арестовывали.

— Мое сердце обливается кровью из-за тебя, — сухо отвечает Гаюс. — Ты спасаешь жизни. Этого достаточно.

Когда Мерлин не отвечает, Гаюс вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь, я всегда боялся, даже тогда в Камелоте.

— Боялся чего? 

— Что ты зазнаешься.

Мерлин улыбается. 

— Одни дни проще. Другие не очень. Когда они сбросили бомбы, я подумал, что вот оно, точно должно быть оно. Но нет, и никогда не было. Гвейн говорит, что мне нужно пожить для себя немного.

— Итак, ты занялся исследованиями? 

— Мне нравится.

Гаюс погружается в раздумья.

— Мерлин… Судя по тому, что ты рассказал мне, в последнее время нас все больше, правильно?

Мерлин хмурится. 

— Полагаю, что так. Прошло шестьдесят лет между Лансом и Перси. Потом Гвейн. Изольда, Тристан и Митиан. О, и Леон. Теперь ты.

Гаюс пристально смотрит на него.

— Тебе не кажется, что…

Мерлин ничего не говорит, но отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Это имеет смысл, — признает он наконец. — Ему, очевидно, понадобитесь вы все, чтобы там не ожидало нас впереди. По крайней мере, я могу помочь вам пробудиться. Похоже, что пробудить друг друга вы не можете.

Гаюс изучает его со скептическим выражением лица.

— Мерлин, за все время, что я знаю тебя, ты не слишком-то наслаждался жалостью к самому себе. Новая привычка?

Мерлин смотрит на него с укоризной, но быстро сдается. Стало проще, ведь многие уже вернулись. Стало проще забыть — пусть и на долю секунды — бесконечные месяцы, которые он провел, стоя на коленях возле непреступного озера.

Поначалу он умолял, рыдая, просил Артура вернуться. Просил прощения за то, что его не было так долго, что не мог даже вздохнуть в месте, где Артур, где…

Он пытался позвать Фрею, но ответом ему служила лишь тишина. Она ушла из зоны досягаемости, на этот раз навсегда.

Позже он просто сидел там, глядя на воду, теряя счет дням и ночам, безразличный к дождю и холоду, не обращая внимания на голод.

Следующее, что он помнит, — как лежит, укрытый одеялом, в повозке фермера, и, когда они остановились, кто-то дал ему молока. Они двигались на север и говорили на незнакомом языке. Он подумал, вот ответ, которого он ждал.

***

Моргана не смогла вернуться, убитая им собственноручно. Не смог и Мордред, убитый Артуром. Экскалибур послужил своей цели достойно.

Но Нимуэ — другое дело.

Мерлин наблюдает за ней в течение пяти минут, ожидая, пока искра прежней ненависти вновь зажжется в нем.

Этого не происходит.

Он наблюдает за ней еще какое-то время и уходит, оставляя без прикосновений или произношения имени.

Он не сожалеет.

***

Гвен появляется последней. Мерлин пялится прямо в телек, впитывая взглядом агрессивно-фиолетовый брючный костюм и подпись: "Мэри Смит, активист в борьбе за права человека". Он чувствует, как резко запинаются все его мысли, пока он в полном очаровании слушает ее аргументы, горячо поддерживающие гей-браки.

Гвейн, который проводит с Мерлином последние несколько лет, оседает на пол и истерически смеется, хватаясь за бока, когда оцепенение наконец спадает.

Мерлин пинает его. 

— Заткнись, — говорит он, хотя его губы подрагивают.

— Ты не находишь это… ироничным? — спрашивает Гвейн, утирая слезы. Его лицо уже красное, но он продолжает смеяться.

Мерлин качает головой, пряча улыбку.

Он не идет в студию, а ждет ее в саду родительского дома.

— Мерлин, — Гвен моргает, полная безграничного удивления. 

— _Мерлин_ , — она бросается его обнимать.

Его сердце до боли колотится в груди, он крепко прижимает ее, вдыхая аромат — такой знакомый, что становится трудно дышать.

Она отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него, слезы текут по ее щекам. Затем выражение ее лица меняется.

— Боже мой, Мерлин, — вздыхает она, неожиданно крепко цепляясь за него. — Ты ушел.

Он задолжал ей объяснение. Не девушке, которая когда-то подарила ему цветы, чтобы подбодрить, а королеве, которой он поклялся в верности. Он оплакивал ту девушку, оплакивал дорогого друга, глядя на женщину, носящую ее лицо, женщину, которая променяла чистоту, страстное влечение к рыцарю и шанс на личное счастье на руку короля, корону и власть королевы.

— Мерлин.

Приказ. И она не научилась этому у Артура, в этом вся она.

Он наклоняет голову.

— Прости. Я не мог вернуться.

— Ты был нужен нам. Королевство нуждалось в тебе.

Мерлин поднимает взгляд.

— Его королевству не суждено было случиться. 

— Это неправда.

— Нет, правда, — настаивает он. — И ты знаешь это. Я облажался, Гвен. Мы оба, Артур и я, но больше всего я.

Она качает головой.

— Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах, Мерлин. Ты не можешь винить себя за…

— Неужели ты не понимаешь? — он трясет ее. — Я заботился о нем больше, чем заботился о его королевстве, даже больше, чем о магии — да о чем угодно. Меня не волновал Артур-легенда, не волновал Артур-король Камелота. Я лишь заботился об Артуре-человеке. 

Ему трудно дышать, грудь болит.

— Я облажался, Гвен, и я сожалею. Хочешь, чтобы я принес письменные извинения?

Гвен смотрит на его ужасно долго, пока наконец ее взгляд не смягчается так, как он уже и не помнил.

— Ты был влюблен в него, — шепчет она.

Мерлин отшатывается, пряча лицо.

— Гвен…

— Как я могла не заметить этого тогда? Никто из нас не был достаточно просвещён, чтобы понять. Но теперь… — она прикусывает губу, вспоминая каждый странный взгляд, каждое слово, которое никогда не было воспринято по достоинству, каждый самоотверженный поступок, лежащий за пределами обычной преданности…

Мерлин чувствует, что для нее все почти стало на свои места, и качает головой.

— Не делай этого. Это неважно.

— Как ты можешь так говорить?

— Потому что это правда, — он вздыхает. — Послушай, я не знаю, действительно ли Артуру и Камелоту был дан второй шанс. За последние двадцать лет я начал надеяться. Если это правда, если это действительно происходит, я не собираюсь испортить все снова.

Гвен продолжает очень осторожно. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Мерлин качает головой, отстраняясь.

— Я усвоил урок, Гвен.

Он уверенно кладет руку ей на плечо и улыбается. 

— Пойдем. Я расскажу тебе об остальных.

— Остальных?

— Элиан, — начинает Мерлин, вспоминания недавно присоединившихся. — Леон. Ланселот.

Он подхватывает ее, прежде чем она успевает разрушить замысловатую клумбу.

***

Прочитав о приближении астероида, он покупает дом у озера. Озеро не то же самое, но это не имеет значения. В любом случае то озеро больше существует в памяти Мерлина.

Гвейн рядом с ним, когда приезжает Ланселот и вопрошающе смотрит на них с чем-то вроде надежды в глазах.

— Я пытался, поверь мне.

Мерлин понятия не имеет, о чем они, он просто рад видеть Ланселота.

Постепенно подтягиваются и остальные, разбредаясь по комнатам, и неожиданно появляются такие вещи, как список продуктов и пробежка в магазин, и периодически кто-то спрашивает о зарядке для мобильника. Это похоже на семейный отельчик B&B с той лишь разницей, что они находятся в Богом забытом месте, вдалеке от туристических маршрутов.

Неожиданно это утомляет. Слишком много веков в одиночестве, когда его мысли были единственными спутниками. Не то, чтобы он не рад их видеть наконец воплоти, но видеть их такими — живыми, вместе, счастливыми, предвкушающими новое начало, в котором ему не будет места, — заставляет его почувствовать себя еще более одиноким, чем когда-либо прежде. Ему почти хочется, чтобы они никогда не возвращались, потому что теперь он потеряет их всех — сразу и навсегда.

Он ни с кем не делится своими мыслями.

Он бродит в одиночестве вокруг озера, разделяя молчаливую компанию рыбаков и долгое время вглядываясь в туман над водой.

Похоже, его время на исходе. Но как ни странно он чувствует себя как обычно, ни шепотка от его увядающей магии, ни намека на приближение конца его бессмертности.

Ланселот наблюдает за ним, словно ястреб, и что хуже — он определенно говорит что-то остальным, судя по их обеспокоенным выражениям лиц.

Он совершенствует искусство фальшивой улыбки и думает об отъезде.

***

Король Былого и Грядущего одет в джинсы и простую черную рубашку. Он сверяется с Google Maps на своем телефоне, прежде чем кивнуть себе, мол, да, это тот дом. Он заходит.

Мерлин наблюдает из окна верхнего этажа, сердце стучит в груди удивительно спокойно. Включается режим «Действие». Сделай сначала то, что должен, — развалиться на кусочки можно и позже. Удивительно, что некоторые реакции никогда не меняются.

Как вовремя внизу становится шумно — слышатся возгласы удивления, радости, смех, недоверчивое счастье. Мерлин на автопилоте хватает куртку и выходит из комнаты. Они будут увлечены еще несколько минут, по крайней мере, если сейчас они вообще что-либо смогут заметить. Он рассчитывает на это.

Он тихо скользит вниз по лестнице, прижимаясь к стене, не глядя, не поворачивая головы. Если он заметит хоть проблеск его лица, то не сможет идти дальше. Он ныряет под поднятой рукой Ланселота, игнорируя удивленный взгляд, и заставляет замолчать Гвейна, оттолкнув со всей силы. Он ныряет к двери, не оглядываясь, желая стать невидимым. У него почти получилось, остался всего один шаг и…

— Мерлин!

Кровь приливает к вискам от звука этого голоса, в глазах темнеет. Он пинает дверь, выскакивает на улицу и бежит.

— Мерлин, остановись!

И он замирает.

Он оборачивается на звук торопливых шагов и впервые смотрит по-настоящему, его дыхание болезненно обрывается.

Ему не нужна корона, когда он весь будто купается в золотом сиянии, идущим изнутри.

Мерлин падает на колени, будто подкошенный, и склоняет голову, беспомощный и невинный перед лицом единственного человека, которого он принял, как своего короля. Но это воспринимается иначе, когда Артур падает на колени рядом с ним, без сожалений, хватая Мерлина за плечи и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. 

— Нет, Мерлин. Нет, — шепчет Артур так близко, Мерлин чувствует, как слова обжигают кожу. —  
Ты не должен преклоняться предо мной.

Мерлин рвано дышит, глаза саднит, когда он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает смаргивающего слезы Артура в таком же состоянии.

— О боже, Мерлин, — выдыхает Артур и сжимает его в крепком объятии, так что кости трещат, пряча лицо в волосах Мерлина и хватаясь за него, будто за спасательный круг.

Это похоже на пробуждение ото сна. Очень медленно Мерлин поднимает руки для ответного объятия, он дрожит, чувствуя теплое, крепкое, потрясающе живое тело под тонкой тканью рубашки.

— Артур, — шепчет он, и его легкие ноют от боли. — Артур.

— Мерлин, ты идиот, — Артур прижимает его еще ближе, болезненно крепко и так замечательно. 

— Ты действительно думал, что я позволю тебе уйти? 

Мерлин качает головой, пытаясь отстраниться, и Артур позволяет ему отодвинуться совсем немного — так, чтобы они могли взглянуть друг на друга.

— Все, кто тебе нужен, в этом доме, — бормочет Мерлин, избегая взгляда Артура. — Я собрал твоих рыцарей, королеву…

— Мерлин, — мурлычет Артур, мягко беря его лицо в свои руки и приподнимая подбородок, пока Мерлин наконец не встречается с ним взглядом. 

Он хнычет, тысяча лет контроля летит псу под хвост от одного единственного взгляда.

— Не…я подумал…не хочешь ли ты сделать все правильно в этот раз?

Артур улыбается ему до невозможности счастливо. 

— Мерлин, — говорит он. — О, Мерлин. Я собираюсь.

И будто бы это единственная правильная вещь в целом мире, Артур притягивает его и целует —крепко и уверено.

***

Озеро прячется в тумане.

— У меня был выбор, — начинает Артур. — Вечность блуждать по сновидениям, ничего не подозревая. Сон наяву, путешествие по бесконечным мистическим мирам Авалона. Или я мог последовать за тобой — просто наблюдать, без возможности вмешаться.

Мерлин вздрагивает. Они сидят плечом к плечу на пляже, покрытом травой, и смотрят на мирное озеро. Он может почувствовать тепло Артура даже через одежду. И там, где они не соприкасаются телами, ему холодно.

— Конечно, я последовал за тобой, — просто говорит Артур, как будто не пытался описать тысячу лет боли. — Прошлое, настоящее. Я видел все — в Камелоте и после. Я злился на тебя, на себя.

Он делает паузу.

— Я до смерти пугался каждый раз, когда ты был в опасности; я будто умирал все то время, что ты лежал на полу дурацкого храма в Японии.

Мерлин сжимает его руку. Артур немедленно переплетает их пальцы.

— Это было не самым худшим, хотя, — говорит он, глядя прямо перед собой, как будто боится встретиться с Мерлином лицом к лицу, — я ревновал к каждому человеку, которого ты касался. Каждый раз, когда ты…

— Артур… — Мерлин сглатывает.

Хватка Артура становится болезненно-крепкой.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, но никак не мог этому поспособствовать. Там, в Камелоте, я наблюдал, как ты влюблялся в меня тысячу раз. Наблюдал, как я игнорировал это, боявшись как твоих, так и своих собственных чувств.

Мерлин качает головой. 

— По крайней мере один из нас делал все правильно. Я не имел права чувствовать то, что я чувствовал. Я должен был помочь тебе объединить Альбион, объединить науку и магию. Вместо этого я влюбился в тебя и все испортил, даже не осознав, почему.

Он чувствует, как Артур смотрит на него, но не поворачивается.

— Я наблюдал, как ты пытался забыть меня, — шепчет Артур. — Век за веком, я наблюдал, как ты пытался перестать чувствовать.

— И я не смог, — говорит Мерлин с горечью, пытаясь вырваться.

— И ты не смог, — соглашается Артур, удерживая его на месте, голос дрожит. — Разве ты не видишь, Мерлин? Один из нас поступал правильно все это время, но это был не я. Это был ты. Изнашивая свое сердце, принимая удар на себя, снова и снова, ожидая, пока я выполню свою часть, чего я так и не сделал. Если бы я не был таким трусом, если бы я признался в своих чувствах, если бы я перестал намеренно закрывать глаза на проявления твоей магии, потому что я не хотел знать, потому что было проще не видеть…

— Артур….

— Если бы ты почувствовал, что можешь довериться мне, мы бы были вместе, как и было суждено: меч и магия, человек и колдун. Я бы снял запрет, как и должен был, и мир не был бы в таком беспорядке, как сейчас.

— Откровенно говоря, — прочистив горло, начинает Мерлин, — это было бы больше похоже на «человека и что-то подобное». Нечеловека. 

Он смотрит на Артура почти виновато.

— Я не человек, Артур.

— Ты не смертный, — поправляет Артур, педантичным и полностью бесстрастным тоном. — Но думаю, ты человечнее всех нас вместе взятых.

Они сидят в тишине нескольких минут, обдумывая это.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Мерлин. — Куда мы отправимся? 

Артур пожимает плечами. 

— Туда, где мы нужны, — он задумчиво смотрит на чуть желтоватое небо. — Мы скоро узнаем, не так ли?

Мерлин смотрит на него и кивает. 

— Думаю, да. Но я имел в виду…

— Я не отпущу тебя, — резко перебивает Артур. — Одного раза достаточно.

— Что насчет Гвен?

Тысячелетия во сне, а Артур все также быстр, что не уследить взглядом. Мерлин внезапно оказывается спиной на земле, прижатый Артуром.

— Давай не будем поддерживать иллюзию, что интерес Гвен ко мне был обусловлен моей личностью, а не долгом, — говорит Артур, взгляд полон решимости. — Из нее получилась отличная королева. Возможно, даже лучше, чем из меня король. Но она исполнила свой долг и заслуживает счастья. Будет ли это Ланселот или Леон, я даже предполагать не берусь, это ее выбор.

— Ты так уверен.

— Я знаю ее сердце, — Артур кривит губы в легкой улыбке. — Я был на ней женат, в конце концов.

— Артур…

— Мерлин, тысяча лет — это долгий срок для того, кто влюблен и не может сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь. Ты откажешь мне сейчас?

Мерлин качает головой медленно, едва дыша. 

— Ты слишком хорошо знаешь, что я ни в чем не могу отказать тебе.

Артур нагибается к нему, улыбнувшись с робкой надеждой в глазах, сердце Мерлина больно колется.

— Я больше не могу следовать за тобой в своих снах, поэтому не знаю. Ты все еще…

— Да, — шепчет Мерлин, притягивая его на этот раз. — Всегда.

Это не ощущается так, словно целуешь легенду. Это похоже на возвращение домой после очень, очень долгого дня и еще на новое начало, освеженное надеждой, покалывающей обещанием приключений.

**Конец.**


End file.
